


Roses have spines

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “ Forse posso insegnarvi ad usare la vostra balestra “ disse Margaery Tyrell con un sorriso entrando nella stanza. Joffrey Baratheon era semplice da controllare, molto più di Renly, bastava fargli credere di essere fragile e indifesa ma allo stesso tempo anche sensuale e lui avrebbe obbedito ad ogni suo ordine. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses have spines

“ Forse posso insegnarvi ad usare la vostra balestra “ disse Margaery Tyrell con un sorriso entrando nella stanza. Joffrey Baratheon era semplice da controllare, molto più di Renly, bastava fargli credere di essere fragile e indifesa ma allo stesso tempo anche sensuale e lui avrebbe obbedito ad ogni suo ordine.

“ Già la so usare “ rispose il giovane re in tono arrogante, poteva essere arrogante quanto voleva ma non era un leone, e non doveva dimenticare che le rose hanno le spine, spine molto pungenti come nel suo caso.

 “ Intendevo l’altra “ rispose sensuale avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo da dietro, strusciandosi lentamente su di lui, con calma come se volessi godersi l’attimo e distrattamente, per fargli credere che i suoi fossero movimenti involontari, che i suoi seni sfioravano la sua schiena quasi per caso.

Joffrey Baratheon poteva aver avuto delle puttane, ma non una lady e la cosa lo intrigava, se poi la lady era anche la sua futura moglie nonché vedova di quel depravato di suo zio Renly allora ancora meglio, si sarebbe preso la verginità di lady Margaery, anche per spregio alla memoria di quel traditore di Renly Baratheon.

Rimase però immobile mentre sentiva le mani di Margaery che lentamente lo toccavano, sempre più giù, con tocchi sempre più decisi, finché non trovarono la sua virilità già eretta.

Margaery sorrise soddisfatta, era fin troppo facile controllare quel ragazzino, sarebbe bastato così poco si disse mentre iniziava lentamente a toccarlo e lo sentì chiaramente tentare di trattenere i gemiti e i sospiri. “ Siete molto bravo Maestà, molto bravo, ora non vi resta che la prova finale, ve la sentite oggi? “ chiese con tono fintamente innocente.

“ Certo che si, io sono il re “ fu la risposta di Joffrey prima di voltarsi e farla cadere sul letto, Margaery vi atterrò con grazia sorridendo, proprio mentre la balestra del re cadeva a terra.

“ Sapete quel che dovete fare? “ chiese ingenua e fingendo un timore che non provava mentre Joffrey le alzava le gonne, nemmeno la spogliava pensò distrattamente, ma avrebbe avuto una vita per farsi spogliare da quel ragazzino.

Joffrey non rispose, non mentre arrotolava l’abito della sua fidanzata in vita o mentre si abbassava veloce le brache, Margaery era bella e sensuale, tutto il contrario di sansa la cui ingenuità lo aveva prima eccitato e poi annoiato, Margaery poteva fingere di essere ingenua, ma non lo era, affatto, si disse prima di entrare in lei senza preparazione, aveva una vita per prepararla a ricevere il suo cazzo si disse.

Margaery gli andò incontro, il re si preoccupava un po’ troppo del suo piacere ma non le importava, con lui almeno avrebbe avuto un figlio, con Renly era stato quasi impossibile, doveva sopportare Joffrey solo per il tempo di avere un figlio,e  fu quel pensiero a farla gemere, non le mani di Joffrey che strizzavano i suoi seni.

Lui intensificò i movimenti nel sentirla gemere, lei gemeva perché le piaceva, non come le puttane che gemevano perché erano pagate.

Margaery lo strinse a sé lui affondò il volto tra i suoi seni mentre sentiva che stava per venire, poche altre spinte e venne, riversandosi dentro la sua fidanzata, dentro la futura regina dei Sette Regni, riempendola del suo seme, già si immaginava l’espressione di sua madre se in quell’occasione avessero concepito un figlio.

“ Vedo che la lezione ha dato i suoi frutti Maestà, ora però devo prendere il tè della luna, sarebbe disdicevole per entrambi concepire un figlio prima del matrimonio “ disse Margaery Tyrell non appena riprese fiato,e  lui non trovò di meglio che annuire con la testa.


End file.
